


clairvoyance

by Star48955



Series: pythia [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: :), Attempted Murder, Childhood Trauma, Multi, Murder, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, POV Outsider, POV Second Person, POV Third Person, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychic Abilities, Psychological Trauma, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Suicide Elements Play A Large Role, Superpowers, Tags May Change, Time Travel, Trauma, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, small bits of it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:43:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26089627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star48955/pseuds/Star48955
Summary: ti ck to ckRobyn Sinclair's life has always revolved around a timer.t i c k t o c k
Series: pythia [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894216





	clairvoyance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote most of this a while ago and came across it in my folders. I decided to quickly finish it up and post it. The perspective is a little weird, but that's how it wanted to write so shrug.
> 
> No content warnings for this chap, but be careful cause in the next one the tags come into play.

_the lights are blinding, the room is cramped with drunks here to gamble their lives away, and there are multitudes of people who look ever so slightly out of place among the carefree devil may care patrons. it wouldn't be surprising if every one of them could be pinned down with a few charges within seconds if anyone bothered to check. however, why would you pay attention to them? instead, you would likely be among the many who find their gaze drawn by the woman who just launched herself over a table and tackled an average looking man wearing a dirty and torn outfit that looks out of place among the wealthy and the desperate._

_there are cries of alarm as people back up from the two grappling figures. out of the corner of your eye you can see more figures diving through the crowd towards the two. if you were the type of person to pay any sort of attention to the internet, or any sort of gossip, or really anything at all you'd faintly recognize them. your gaze is torn back to the fight, where you can see the woman has pinned the odd man. you also notice a firearm on the ground beside the two, though you can't quite make out the type from your position from across the room._

_one of the faintly familiar people has reached them and is now talking with the woman. as you watch, you can see them pull something from their pocket and are now talking into it, you being able to just barely make out their mouth moving. the woman hauls the male up, and begins dragging him towards the entrance. one of the figures stoops down and snatches the weapon, before following. already the crowd is going back to business, the sight being commonplace for many of them, and for those it isn’t don’t dare catch any attention. you yourself turn to your companion. you have more important matters to attend to than some imbecile thinks having a gun makes him a threat._


End file.
